Horse
Appearance. Horse is a green horse with a brown mane that hangs around her neck, and a brown tail besides. She is perfect in every way, and completely and utterly lovable. Her muzzle is cute and buttonlike and her eyes are brown, and they hold a mysterious twinkle that promises adventure and fun. She has two pointed horse ears that quiver and flick, and are known to sometimes lie flat against her head when she's sad. She has four legs that end in hooves and put a cute little spring in her step. Background. Horse Has always and Will always Be. As eternal as imagination or torment, and as deadly as either. The first known appearance of horse on the internet was accredited to a tumblr blog, Horse being the owner of the blog itself. This blog posts many a photograph of Horse, and still provides many today, as well as realistic artistic depictions of the beauty. Horse has served in every war since time began, and is directly responsible for the end of both world wars and the cold war. Presidents of the United States have all recognised her authority. She also claims she was once every single kind of celestia, a feat regarded completely deity-worthy by some. Horse has been accredited as a scientific anomaly and proof of miracles by billions of accredited scientists, and they also once beat up my mom so don't diss them or you might be in trouble i'm not even kidding right now. Once horse got so mad at me for calling them cute that they punched me out and i woke up in a hospital six months later. They are cute though. Horse is also credited with the invention of sliced bread, gravity, and memes. This makes her the longest living and most potent genius to date. Everyone loves her but not as much as me. Personality. Horse is known to be nihilistic and sad at times, decreeing everything to be miserable or pointless, wallowing in misery and depression. She is well aware of the unique perfection she personifies, and the pressure can be difficult to handle. It's okay, though, it makes her cuter. At other times, she can be a fun loving, happy-go-lucky horsey-worse, gushing about her interests or getting excited and invested in things she loves, such as quality animes and disney world. She is also very responsible and tough when she needs to be, and many of her friends believe she is the funniest thing to exist on this gay earth. Relationships. * Renbunny - Horse and bunny are 100% married forever for life. They are also best friends forever and ever for life no take backsies no swapsies, and good friends to the end of all things. Bunny and horse go on lots and lots of dates together, and watch movies and cuddle like it's nobody's business. Usually, bunny will ride on horse's back and snuggle into her neck and make little snuffley noises of contentment. If the two spend more than a day apart they both get horrendously depressed and inconsolably miserable, because they simply love each other that much. * Tristan - Nobody likes tristan, horse included. * Bella - Horse and bella are cool buds and have lots of fun together. * Daddy Pig - It is rumoured that Daddy Pig and horse had a sneaky tryst together in Paris, back in the June of 1964. This rumour is neither denied nor confirmed. * Hatsune Miku - Miku and Horse are the best of friends, except not as good friends as horse and bunny. * Disney - Disney and horse are pretty much destined for each other. * Pizza - Horse consumes pizza like locust swarms consume crops. Trivia. * Horse is literally the greatest. Mortal men bow before her, and nothing will ever come close to being as good. * There exist exactly three pieces of Horse merchandise; a mousemat, and two tee-shirts. * Horse and Hatsune Miku once performed on stage together, and got positive reviews from every critic ever. * Horse is destined to become the ultimate overlord of Disney, to crush the competition under and iron hoof and finally make media gud. * Horse is Not A Horse. This fact is backed up by the fact that horses are not green and do not have huge muscles. Category:Characters Category:Lore